First Kiss
by NerdyNygma
Summary: Based off of a list of kiss prompts from Tumblr. First Kiss - Washington/Kimball.


**First Kiss**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

 **Author's Note** : Based off of a list of kiss prompts from Tumblr.

 **Summary** : First Kiss - Washington/Kimball.

* * *

Washington yawned as he sat in the mess hall.

He couldn't recall what time it was or how long he'd been sat there. It was late, that much was certain. His thoughts too loud and disorganised for sleep, or spatial awareness apparently. Consumed by memories – of the Alpha, Project Freelancer, Chorus. No matter how hard he tried his thoughts wouldn't shut up long enough for any length of time.

Despairing of just how fun tomorrow would be with no sleep he continued to stare into his mug.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked from Washington's left, startling him.

In the doorway stood Vanessa Kimball stood there in workout gear. It was the first time he had seen the leader of Chorus without her armour on and he couldn't help the quick ' _Wow!_ ' that ran through his mind. Shaking his head, to both answer Kimball's question and to rid his mind of inappropriate thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked as she entered the mess hall and made her way over to him.

Washington shook his head, "Not at all." Lifting his hand gesturing to the seat opposite him.

Kimball took a seat allowing silence to stretch out between the two. But it wasn't awkward or tense, it was relaxed. A welcome relief from the tension that was present during daylight hours.

Kimball reached across the table and placed her hand on Washington's arm. The gesture had unexpectedly caused goosebumps to raise on his arm. It had been a long time since someone had touched his skin. Well...while he'd been conscious anyway.

He looked up at the leader of Chorus, "Kimball?" He asked noticing she seemed to be debating what to say.

"Vanessa." She answered before taking a deep breath, "I just...wanted to thank you. About what you said before. About if I believed in the Feds, they'd believe in me. I guess...the truce was more difficult to deal with than I was willing to admit. I mean...I...uh. This is more difficult than I thought it was going to be." She shook her head as she looked down at the table.

Washington placed a hand over the one that was still on his arm. "I get what you mean and you're welcome. Trust me I know it's not easy to change your opinion of someone when you've been fighting them for years. I'm just glad that it seems to be working out." He said smiling.

Silence passed again between the pair and they took their hands back.

Time seemed to pass slowly as the two finished their drinks as they talked to pass the time. It was an easy conversation, making sure to avoid tough subjects.

Eventually the lights in the mess hall changed signifying that it was nearing dawn. The pair looked up and then at each other. "I guess we better try and get some rest before morning training." Washington said as he got up and moved his mug to the side, near where the dirty dishes were collected during meal times. Kimball followed suit as followed Washington towards the door.

"Well good night Vanessa. It was good to talk to you, outside of strategy to keep us all alive." He said with a small chuckle.

Kimball chuckled herself.

Her smile dropped as she realised this was where they parted ways as their rooms were on opposite sides of Armonia. She felt a uncomfortable sensation in her stomach at the thought and before she even registered she had moved she grabbed Washington's arm again.

Washington stopped and turned back around to face Kimball. "Vanessa?" He asked confused about the look on Kimball's face.

Then her lips pressed softly against his. It was an innocent touch of lips that lasted no more than two seconds.

Both felt a bit of a buzz from such a simple kiss.

"Good night Washington." Kimball whispered as she let go of his arm, took a step back before walked away. A slight blush only just visible on her cheeks.

Washington came out of the daze as she turned the corner and held his fingers to his lips, lightly touching them. A blush evident on his cheeks as well. He put his hand down and smiled as he shook his head. "Good night Vanessa." He whispered even though there was no possibility that she could hear him now as he too headed back to his room.

That night was never to be spoken of again as rebuilding Chorus and fighting the latest threat took precedence. Not that either one didn't wish that it would happen again.

* * *

 **Reviews welcome**


End file.
